Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are often used to bond to a substrate and then release from the substrate upon stretching. Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are useful in a variety of applications including, e.g., assembling, joining, attaching and mounting applications. The stretch releasing tape can be removed from the substrate by stretching the tape at an angle to the surface of the substrate to which it is bonded.
Many stretch releasing adhesive tapes, once bonded to a substrate, e.g., wallboard, are cleanly removable from the substrate such that there is no visible residue remaining on the substrate and no visible damage to the substrate.